This Can't Be Real Life!
by The Psychic Daydreamer
Summary: Lila and Dria are bored. It's summer and there's nothing to do. One of the girls come up with an idea that turns both of their lives into what they believed to just be a book. Whoa! This CAN'T be real life!One year after TLO; OCxOC; Refrain from flames.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Ok this is my second PJO and I think I have made so improvements. I've been working on the characters, trying hard to make them not Mary-sues, so yeah. Hope you like my story. R&R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Drachmas

We were just two average 12 and 13 year old girls (We're a year apart!) without a real care in the world…until this happened. We were sitting in my room escaping the summer's dreadful heat and chatting about whatever came to our heads. I remember that day _very _clearly. It was a hot summer day on a Friday afternoon.

I was wearing a white t-shirt splattered with different shades of red and yellow paint and a pair of denim shorts. My long, wavy, dirty-blonde colored hair, down. My midnight blue eyes were wide with a full night's rest. I have this scar down my right cheek…I don't really like to talk about how exactly I got it.

Dria on the other hand, was wearing a black, ripped spaghetti strap top and black & white striped shorts. Her copper, curly, medium length hair was flowing down her back. Her brown eyes were closed in frustration and absolute boredom.

We were just sitting there talking like we always do in the summer.

"Hey Dria, wouldn't it be cool if we could send Iris messages to people like in the Percy Jackson books?" I wondered out loud one day as I sat in my bed in my upstairs bedroom.

"Yeah that would be SO cool." Dria replied rolling her eyes. Dria was the sarcastic type of sister who told it how it was. That was why she is my best friend and sister though. I guess I just liked different people.

"Seriously." I said flipping a golden American dollar coin up in the air and quickly swiped it out of the air.

"Sure and we should go to a blacksmith and see if we could get a golden drachma made for us too." Dria said sarcastically as she blew her hair out of her deep brown, almost black eyes.

"Now _that_ is a great idea." I said as I shot out of my bed and raced down the stairs, my brownish, yellowish, colored hair flowing behind me with every step.

"Wait Lila….what are you doing?" she yelled as she chased behind me.

"Going to a blacksmith like you said." I told her, looking at her with a childish glint in my eyes.

"I was KIDDING!" she shouted in a singsong way.

I ran to our garage, got on my metallic orange bike and Dria got on her identical metallic purple one.

"Lila, stop being weird." she said as we peddled down the drive way. "Do you even know were a blacksmith shop is at?"

"Yup. There's one just up the street." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's a little _too_ convenient." I heard Dria mumble under her breath.

"Shut up." I spat at her with venom.

"Someone forgot to take her anti-bitch pills today." She said. I could practically _hear_ her roll her eyes.

I glared daggers at her as I rode down the street into the blacksmith's parking lot.

"Fine. Stay here with the bikes then while I get the drachmas." I commanded her.

"I didn't want to come in the first place!" Dria yelled at me as I ran to the blacksmith shop.

I got up to the blacksmith but he was so engrossed in his work he paid me no attention.

"Excuse me…..sir?" I looked at him and poked his shoulder.

"WHAT?" he screamed at me. His face was covered in soot and he just looked pissed off.

"Um could you make me some replicas of ancient Greek drachmas? I need some for a school project….you know if you don't mind." I said in the sweetest voice I could produce.

"Um sure. Sorry I yelled at you I was just a little frustrated. I love making Greek things." The man said. Then he stuck out a greasy hand. "Hephaestus."

I reached out and shook his hand in awe. "T-the Hephaestus?" I said shakily.

"N-no. My mother loves Greek names and happens to be from Greece." He said.

"O…k. My name's Lila." I said as I broke the handshake, wiping the grease on my pants. "How long will it take for the coins to be made?"

"Wait I have some in the back." He said as he walked in the back.

Then my phone in my pocket vibrated. I flipped it open and read the message that said:

From: Dria

12:36 p.m.

Hey! Hurry up. It's hot out here, you know, being summer and all.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. Then Hephaestus came out the back with a whole bucket filled with drachmas.

"Here. Take as many as you like." He said as he turned around and continued working on a sword.

"Uh do you want me to pay for them?" I asked as I stuffed a handful of drachmas in my pocket.

"No. It's fine. I have enough money already because of my hand crafted swords." He said in a cocky manner.

"Ok. Bye and thanks for the drachmas!" I said as I left.

I walked out to the bikes and Dria looked mad. "Uh it's HOT out here!" she complained as I mounted my bike.

"I think I just met a real Greek god." I said dumb founded.

"I really don't care. I just want to go back to our place." Dria whined as the sweat ran down her face.

I peddled as fast as I could to get back to the house. I pounced off my bike and ran to the backyard.

"Lila! What ARE you doing?" She said as she approached me. I had a water hose in my hand and twisted it to the 'Mist' setting. "Lila…you can't be serious. Iris messaging is made up. It won't work!"

"Gods Dria! Must you be a constant downer?" I asked her. I closed my eyes and slipped a drachma out of my pocket. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

As I went to flick it I heard Dria clear her throat. I opened one eye and looked at her.

"What?" I insisted.

"Who are you planning to 'talk' to?" she said putting air quotes around talk. I gave her a look that meant 'You're my sister! You know who my favorite Percy Jackson character is!'

"Not _him_. Can't we talk to one of the _hotter_ characters?" She pleaded.

I looked at her with one eyebrow up. "I thought you didn't think this would work."

"If it does must we talk to _him_?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes again. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I flicked the coin into the mist. I heard Dria gasp behind me but ignored her.

"Nico di Angelo." I turned to my sister real quick. "Where is his location?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He moves around a lot." She said unsurely.

"Oh well. It might still work." I said half-heartedly as I stared at the soft grass below me.

I heard Dria gasp behind me again. I looked up at her and her eyes where as wide as our dinner plates and they are HUGE!

"Hellooooo. Who are you and what do you want?" Nico asked us.

"OH MY GODS! DRIA, IT WORKED! Hi I'm Lila." I said.

"H-hi! I'm Nico…but I guess you already knew that since you Iris messaged me." Dria and I stared at him, dumfounded. "Are you two demi-gods? Only demi-gods can contact other demi-gods."

"W-well, I flipped the drachma in. I might a demi-god...i guess." I said.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Give me your location and I'll get Chiron to send a satyr to you." He said in the car commercial salesman kind of way.

Dria and I both giggled in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**So…yeah. Here's chapter 2. I don't want to be a review whore, but I do want a little feedback on my story. **

****Drama Alert****

**Why, oh, why do I have any reviews? It's killing me! *stab with a knife in the heart that's labeled 'No reviews'* I see a light! I'm dying! **

**** End of Drama****

**Ha! That was fun. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Camp

"How long will it take?" Dria asked Nico excitedly.

"Um if I shadow travel with him…like 5 minutes" Nico estimated. "So get some stuff in a bag and be outside." He commanded.

"Dria, what are we going to tell our parents?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. I'll bring a letter with me explaining what's going on…if the satyr says you two are demi-gods." He said.

"What if we're mortal?" Dria asked him.

"Gods you two ask WAY too many questions. We'd wipe your minds." Nico said annoyed.

"Well that's _lovely_." Dria said rolling her eyes.

"Well…bye." He sucker punched the message.

We looked at each other in worry.

"We need to pack!" I screamed.

We scrambled into the house and ran to our rooms. I grabbed a bag and stuffed two outfits and all of the normal essentials. I heard Dria yelling.

"What do we pack?" She shouted.

"Stuff. Clothes and toiletries, I guess." I shouted back. I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go Dria. They'll be out there any minute now!"

I raced down the stairs and flung the front door open. As soon as I crossed the thresh hold they appeared.

"DRIA! THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled.

I walked off the porch and saw the two in front of me. One was a goth boy. He must be Nico, duh! The other was taller than Nico, he wore a camp half-blood t-shirt with jeans and black high tops.

"Whoa! That _was_ fast." Dria said amazed. The other guy came up to Dria and me. He stuck out a hand to us.

"Hi! I'm Norman!" He said bubbly.

"H-hi! I'm L-Lila." I said kinda creeped out. He walked to Dria.

"H-hey. I'm Alexandria…Dria for short."

"Wait, what are we talking about? I wasn't paying attention." Nico said dazed.

"Really?" Dria said to him. I elbowed her.

"Dria! Shut up! He's the son of hades! He could do something _bad_ to you!" I warned her. She rolled her eyes, but Nico looked honored.

All of a sudden Norman started to sniff me.

"Whoa! Personal boundaries!" I shrieked.

"Yup." He muttered. I looked at Nico, wide-eyed. He gave me thumbs up. Ok…

Norman sniffed Dria.

"Hell no! Where's my pepper spray?" She said as she smacked him. He backed up, rubbing his cheek. I heard him mutter 'Yep. I think I know who _her _parent is.'

"Well let's go _demi-gods_." Nico as he winked. He snapped his fingers, and a sheet of black shadows covered the side of the house. "Ok, run at the wall, you probably know the drill."

We all ran at the wall and we all disappeared. We reappeared at the camp.

"We should probably take you to see Chiron and Mr.D." Nico declared. He led us through camp and as we went through we saw kids of all ages fighting with swords and shooting bows and arrow. We stared in shock.

Nico knocked on the door and we heard a deep voice mutter come in. We walked in and two people were playing a card game.

"Mr.D, here are the two girls I was talking about." Nico said as he gestured to us. Mr.D looked up from his cards and looked at us. Then his eyes widened with fright and he gasped as he saw us.

"I-I got to go now." Mr.D said urgently. He ran out the door, hyperventilating.

"I knew it!" Norman shouted.

"Knew what?" Dria asked.

"Nothing." Chiron said quickly, covering for Mr.D.

Chiron turned to Nico. "Nico, can you just show them around camp until dinner? I need to go talk to Mr.D. Their parents will already have claimed them by then...I hope."

Chiron walked to the door and as soon as he crossed the thresh hold, he broke into a gallop.

We walked around a bit, until we got over to the cabins. A couple of people waved and greeted us, saying they would show us around a bit if we wanted them to. We saw a bunch of people we already knew, though they didn't know us. Huh, I guess Rick Riordan IS the scribe of Camp Half-blood.

"So Nico…what are we doing?" I asked him after a couple hours of meeting campers. He shrugged.

"I don't know. We could go to my cabin to get out of this heat." He suggested. "Campers aren't _suppose_d to but…"

"YES! It's too hot out here!" Dria complained.

We all ran to Hades cabin to escape from the heat of the day. The cabin was awesome! The walls were made of black obsidian, with no windows at all. Green Greek fire was burning inside and out of the cabin. It gave the inside a nice green glow.

"WOW! This is nice Nico!" I said in the son of hades direction.

"Thanks. I built it myself, along with some skeleton soldiers last year." He said proud of the cabin.

"So what…" Dria never got to finish.

A golden light emitted from above my head and everyone shielded their eyes.

"What the-" I said. Nico peeked out from behind his hand when the light faded a little.

"Well, looks like we have _another_ child of Apollo." Nico said chuckling in amusement. I looked over my head to see an orb floating over me and inside it was a lyre.

"Well, that's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Let me take you to Apollo's cabin." He said as he waved me to follow him. I flashed a look at Dria, telling her to follow me. She followed us through the thresh hold of the cabin.

We walked until we got to this cabin. It looked like any other of the normal cabin there. There was nothing too special about it. But when we got closer was when I realized what was different about it. When the sun hit it just right in shined like gold! It was amazing. You know I'm really starting to like it here.

"Go knock on the door. I've got to go to a class now." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Dria and I approached the door and I firmly knocked on it. A guy opened the door and greeted us with a huge smile. He was maybe sixteen and was roughly 6 feet tall. His skin was perfectly tan; his golden, yellow, sun-kissed hair stopped just before his shoulders. He had these beautiful blue eyes that looked like a pure reflection of the sky itself. He looked cute…in a weird sort of way.

"Hi, I'm Will. Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before." Will said in confusion.

"Hi. I'm Lila, daughter of Apollo. Nico told me to come here." I informed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_This Can't Be Real Life!_ (Ch. 3)

"Cool, come in sis. Wait, who's that?" He said when he saw Dria.

"That's my sister from another mister." I giggled. I never thought I'd be able to use that line.

"O…k. Well she can hang here until she is determined." He said nicely. "So…are you happy to be a daughter of Apollo?"

"Yes…I guess so. I just found out like…" I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "…five minutes ago, though."

His eyes widened when he saw my phone. He looked worried, but it slowly melted away when he began to talk.

"Um…Lila, you can't have a cell phone on here. It attracts the monsters every time demi gods use them." Will informed me.

"Oh, yeah. Dria turn your phone off." I said as I elbowed her. I looked at her and she had her phone out, texting. I swiped her phone from her immediately.

"Stop that!" I commanded her. She looked down at the ground, pouting. Even though she's older, _I'm_ the more mature one.

"Wait here, Lila. I'll get one of the girls to get a bunk ready for you." He said as he turned around and knocked on the door leading to the girl portion of the cabin. He whispered something to one of the girls and waved for me to come to him. "Go through here and they will help you."

Dria and I went through the door and saw some girls chatting about hot guys at the camp. Others were writing poetry or lyrics to music, some playing instruments softly. One of them approached us.

"Hi! I'm Kayla!" She said as she shook my hand.

"Lila." I mumbled.

"Do we need to get a bed for both of you?" she asked curiously.

"No. I've be determined; Apollo. Dria hasn't been determined yet, but she's my blood sister. She's just hanging with me until she is." I explained.

Kayla nodded her head. She turned around and was telling some girls to help her with the blankets.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Dria asked with puppy dog eyes.

"If you can keep it off." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine." I heard her mumbling profanities at me, but I ignored her.

Kayla approached us again and motioned to my new bed. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Kayla!" I said back nicely.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to those girls over there and maybe find out stuff about the cute guys they were talking about, while you settle in." Dria told me.

"Ok. I think dinners at 7:00." I informed her as she turned on her heel ran up to the girls.

My bed was just a plain bunk bed, with a dark red comforter on the top. The bunk bed was made of dull silver metal by the looks of it.

I climbed up the ladder to my bed and lay down to relax. The bed was soft and fluffy, like snow…minus the cold! I sat up and noticed that the wall behind me was very bland and boring and the other girls had that spot decorated with pictures of their mortal family and friends. I remembered that I didn't grab any family pictures! Dang it!

I got boring so I dumped the contents of my bag out and onto my bed and surveyed what I had packed. I had two outfits, my favorite orange-stoned necklace, and normal toiletries. Also extra pair of shoes, my sketchbook with colored pencils...WAIT! My sketchbook! I can draw now. Now I don't mean to brag, but I any a pretty good artist.

'_Who should I draw first?_' I thought to myself. Just then I heard a voice call my name.

"Lila! Your name _is_ Lila, right?" The voice said again. I looked around and didn't see the source of the voice. "Down here!"

I leaned half of my body over the bunk's railing and looked at the bed below me. On it was a small girl, 10…maybe 11, with her long legs crossed. She was looking up at me. Her blonde hair was braided down her back, and her big, blue eyes shimmered with a curious glint in them. She was wearing an orange Camp T-shirt and red-orange shorts. She seemed extremely bubbly, but I don't mind.

"Yeah, my name's Lila." I confirmed. "Wanna come up here?"

A smile spread across her face and she quickly jump off her bed with excitement. She climbed up the ladder as fast as she could. She seated herself on the bed; opposite the side of me.

"So…what's your name?" I asked her.

"Celia." She answered proudly. A puzzled look came across her face. "Do you draw?"

She must have noticed my sketchbook in my lap. I nodded.

"Do you have any drawings yet?" She asked curiously snatching the book from my lap, flipping to the front page.

"No. I do at my old house but this is a brand new sketchbook." I explained.

"Well…ready to go to dinner?" She wondered aloud. "That was what I was going to tell you before."

"Sure. I could use some food." I remembered that I haven't eaten a thing since 7:49 earlier this morning.

We slowly walked to the dining pavilion Celia talked the whole time. She was talking about some guy from Hypnos cabin named Clovis. I actually started to listen to her when she began talking about him. She really like him for him, rather than just his looks like Dria. It was kinda cute.

We approached the table and sat down with Celia and the rest of my half-siblings. The nymphs came out of the forest and served us this wonderful beef stew. It was filled with fresh carrots, corn, string beans, and a ton of spices I didn't really recognize. I was really starting to like it here.

I noticed people from our table getting up and going to the fire. I tapped Celia on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"We have to scrape half of our food to our parent as an offering." She said as she stood up.

I didn't really want to but I did and continued eating. The cool thing was that the goblets could give you whatever drinks you wanted. I asked for that White Mountain Dew, my favorite soda _ever_.

I was sipping my drink and looked around the dining pavilion. Dria was standing in the middle, next to the bonfire, looking peculiar. I motioned her over to me.

"What's wrong Dria?"

"I-I don't know where to sit."

Just then a light emitted from her head and everyone went quiet. The some campers gasped, others started to whisper. Even one dude started to choke on his food.

"I thought he said…"

"It can't be."

"But how? He's been on restriction." I looked above my sister's head to see what was freaking everyone out.

A circular orb was suspended above her head and inside it was a bunch of grapes. Everyone looked at the main table where the counselors sat. Mr. D's head was lying in his hands and Chiron was patting him on the back. They both notice that everyone got quiet all of a sudden. Chiron stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, looks like Alexandria has been determined. Her parent is…Dionysus, God of Wine and Insanity."

We all sat there in a dead, awkward silence until it was broken by Mr. D.

"Continue as you were." He commanded, annoyed. Something seemed…wrong. It was like Mr. D was…I don't know. It just felt wrong.

A boy around the age of seventeen ran up to the Apollo table. He had short, blonde, curly hair and purple eyes.

"Hey. I'm Pollux, son of Dionysus."

"Hi. I'm hungry." Dria said. Pollux chuckled and led her back to his table.

"Well, that was awkward, but ok." I said to Celia. She nodded her head in response, her mouth full of stew.

..:.

"So what do you draw?" She asked me as we walked back to the cabin.

"I mostly draw people. Cartoon-ish, realistic, you name it. I draw semi-realistic the best though. I like it the most, too. I mean the people look like themselves but…slightly cartoonish."

"Cool. Can you draw me a picture sometime?" she wondered aloud.

"Sure. Anytime." I giggled.

I walked through the already open door into the cabin. I got to my bed and lay down on my pillow. Wow. '_This can't be real life!'_ I thought.

I didn't bother putting my pajamas on. I pulled the blanket up and slow fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_This Can't Be Real Life! _(Ch. 4)

"Lila…Lila…come on, Lila! Get up! We've got to get ready!" I heard Celia say. Then a felt a pillow slam down on me.

"Wazgoinon?" I muttered groggily.

"Lila, we have to get ready for our camp activities." She explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok." I answered in defeat. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I climbed out of my bunk bed and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a pair of shorts and started to pull out a shirt, but Celia tossed an orange shirt at me.

"The others gave me this to give to you." She said.

"Coolio." I slipped my dirty clothes off and put my clean ones on. My new camp T-shirt fit perfectly, not too loose, not too tight. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran my brush through my hair. I repacked my stuff and put it back on my bunk.

"Well, you ready?" Celia asked me.

"Yup. What's for breakfast?" I yawned. She giggled. The walk to the dining pavilion was as normal as ever.

I sat down and a nymph immediately came up to me and sat a plate with grapes, cheese, and some bread in front of me. Since I got up late the whole table had already gotten up for their offering. I stood up and strode over to the fire. I closed my eyes.

"To Apollo." I whispered.

Then I returned to my table and ate. I asked the goblet for mixed fruit smoothie. It was _good_!

"What do we do first, Celia?" I asked her with a mouthful of bread.

"Um…Ancient Greek with Annabeth, I think." She said after she swallowed a grape. I saw Dria from across the pavilion and waved at her. She looked at me annoyed by Pollux. I think he was really excited about having a new sibling. I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out and turned back to Pollux.

"Oh." I said, disappointed. I kinda want to do a more physical class.

"But hey we have archery after that." YES! I think Celia may have been reading my mind or something.

We finished our meal and walked to Ancient Greek. I don't know why they're trying to teach us something where we have to sit down and focus. I didn't pay attention and fidgeted the whole hour.

We talked to Kayla a little while we walked to archery.

"I feel weird about this. I've never had archery before! And I have the feeling something big is going to happen...not today, but soon." I said.

"Hey you'll get it!" Kayla told me. "And you may have prophetic feelings from time to time. I mean you _are_ a daughter of Apollo after all." I rolled my eyes at her obvious comment and focused my attention to Chiron.

"Alright children, settle down. I need one Athena child to an Apollo teacher." Chiron directed.

Everyone ran in a rush to pick their teachers. I didn't know _any_ Athena people so I kinda just stood there. I looked at Celia not knowing who to help. She just shrugged in response. Great. It didn't help the fact that I had _never_ taught archery before.

"Then start practicing with your teacher!" Chiron shouted over the many loud kids.

I kinda panicked, not knowing what to do, since I never had archery before. Soon, a guy walked up to me. He was probably thirteen. He had chocolate brown hair, which was cut choppily, and striking gray eyes. He wore a simple, blue, V-neck tee and black ripped jeans. Basically he looked like most Athena children, but cuter then the others. He approached me with a smile on his face. I felt my stomach do a backflip, but I stayed calm.

"I need a teacher. You need a student?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, but I just got here yesterday, so you might be more of a teacher to me rather than the other way around."

"Oh. I thought you looked new. Hey, I'll help you." He assured me. We walked over to an empty space with a bow and a big quiver of arrows. He picked them up first and notched an arrow.

"Observe the master!" He said in an 'I'm the expert' manner. I couldn't help but giggle at how dorky he said that. He brought the arrow to his cheek, aimed, and shot the arrow. It almost hit in the center.

"Cool. Can I try?" I asked him.

"Sure." He handed me the bow.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me.

"Lila. Yours?" I asked him as I attempted to notch the arrow.

"Damon." He replied. I fumbled with the bow and arrow but I finally got it straight.

"Got any hobbies?" He asked.

"I like to draw." I said as I pulled the arrow back to my cheek, clumsily.

"Got any drawings yet?"

"Nope. I'm going to draw Celia." I giggled. "I might draw you if you want me to." I let the arrow fly. It hit the outer ring next to the center of the target.

"That was a good first try," He said. "But let me help you."

"And yeah, it would be cool if you drew me." He commented, smiling. His crooked smile was…kinda cute. I felt my cheeks warm a little at his comment, too.

He walked over to me and stood behind me, walking me through each step carefully. When I went to draw the bow he stood right behind me, one hand on mine, grasping the bow. The other was on the string. I flushed pink and he smirked.

"There." He said lightly as we let go of the string with me. Still smirking, he looked down at his feet, and looked at me again. I felt my stomach flip…again.

"Are we going to continue?" He questioned me. I had gotten lost in his eyes. They seemed as if he were planning things, all the time in his eyes…it's hard to explain.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I zoned out there." I said embarrassed and he just chuckled.

We continued shooting and chatting until we ran out of arrows. Unfortunately we still had a couple of minutes before we had our next activity. The good thing is by the end of the activity I could almost hit the center. Of course I had like two hours of practice though.

We decided to sit down on the soft grass below us, cross-legged, our palms behind us.

"So…what's your favorite color?" he asked curiously.

"Red." I answered.

"Cool. Mine's orange."

"Orange is my second favorite." I told Damon.

"Nice."

"Alright. Class is dismissed. Go to your next activities now." Chiron boomed loudly.

Damon stood up first, wiped himself off, and offered me a hand. I smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Well, see you around Lila." He said as he left.

"Bye, Damon." I called after him. He turned, starting to walk backwards, and waved. Then he tripped. I giggled as one of his friends from Apollo helped him up. I have a friend, _not _from my cabin…and he was cute! Then Celia ran up to me.

"Sorry about ditching you like that in archery."

"It's fine. I don't mind." I said out of it.

"Lila..." She snapped her fingers to get my attention. "…you ok?" she asked concerned.

I bit my lower lip. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well then let's go to lunch silly!" I _was _hungry. It turns out some grapes, a little cheese, and bread doesn't keep you full for long. Maybe that's why we're eating again three hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah. So here's chapter five. Oh and I really want reviews. That lets me know if it's good or not and helps me improve. I know it's not really exciting yet but just wait. It's gonna get good very, very soon.**

_This Can't Be Real Life! _(Ch. 5)

The next three days after that were normal, but then on Monday we had to write letters home. I had NO idea what to write. I was sitting on my bunk, thinking. I mean what was I going to say? Dear Mom and Dad, sorry I ran away because I'm a demi-god. Oh and I think I'm going to stay here year-round and never see you again. Love Lila. No!

"Celia…what am I going to say to my parents?" I asked her, hanging over the rail.

She sat in her bed, thinking deeply. Then she shook her head.

"I have no clue. Sorry, Lila." She told me with an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's ok." I said as I lay back on my hands. I thought to myself a bit and thought about visiting my sister. "Hey Celia?"

"Uh huh?" She said, focused on her letter.

"I'm going to see my sister, ok?"

"What?" she said obviously confused. I sat up in my bed and hung over the rail.

"You know, Dria? We have the same mother…different fathers?"

"Oh! Sure. See you later, then!" She said enthusiastically.

I grabbed my sketchbook and jumped out of bed. I ran out of the front of the cabin, hoping I wouldn't get caught be Will. I just wanted to see Dria for god's sakes. It wasn't hard to find the Dionysus cabin. I just looked for the cabin lined with grape vines on the wall and roof.

I knocked and heard someone trip over something, curse softly. Another person laughed. Then they got back up, trip again, cursing louder this time. The other person was cracking up now! _Then_ they opened the door.

Pollux opened the door, looking _very _pissed off. Then he saw me and a crooked smile developed on his face. I looked behind him and Dria was on the floor clutching her stomach, laughing like crazy...no pun intended.

"Come in sister of Dria's." he said in a sarcastic royal manor. I smirked at his comment and entered the cabin. I walked over to Dria, avoiding all of the trash and random crap.

"Dria….get off the floor!" I giggled as I grabbed one of her arms and yanked her up. "So…what's been up with you?"

"Eh." She said shrugging.

"Ok…."

She turned to Pollux. "Hey, want to go to the arena?"

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes. She always liked weapons _way _too much. I remember when we went to this renaissance fair when she was seven and she saw the blacksmith's shop. She demanded she got a sword…that did NOT go well. She didn't get one and vines came out of the ground…let's just say nothing good came out of it. And _that _is the reason she doesn't go into blacksmith shops anymore. Good thing the mortals didn't see it. Thanks the gods for mist.

When we passed by the arena, to go to the armory, I stopped and noticed that two individuals were fighting. Dria noticed that I stopped and motioned me to continue following her. I waved at Dria and Pollux to go on to the armory and get their weapons.

I liked to watch people fight; hand-to-hand combat and melee style only. It interested me…watching as the fighter carefully plans their attacks and studies the opposites weak points. It was fascinating to me.

Both of the boys were wielding swords: one was gold, the other silver.

"Come on Carter! I know you're better than this!" the boy farthest away from me yelled, as their swords collided, both struggling for dominance. He was tall, and had brown, messy hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, Stoll. Can we take a break?" The other said.

"Fine." The boy, whom I think was Travis Stoll, walked to a bench and picked up a towel.

The boy closest to me, turned around in the opposite direction, and I got a better glimpse of his face. His chocolate brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his gray eyes shimmering in the sun. Oh! It was Damon. His last name must be Carter. Damon Carter…has a nice ring to it.

He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face with it. Then he looked up and saw me and smiled. I waved at him, opened my sketchbook, and started to draw him. I drew a circle, and then started his facial features; the lining of his eye lids and eyebrows, his slightly upturned nose, his chin, and his perfectly placed jaw line. I got so lost in my drawing I didn't notice him approach me.

"Hey, Lila. What you doing here?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh! Hi, Damon. I was with Dria and Pollux from Dionysus cabin. I was going to watch them fight." I gently moved a strand of hair out of my eyes to get a better look at Damon…for my picture.

"Who you drawing?" he asked me, as he walked around me to look over my shoulder.

"Um…you." I blushed a little pink.

"Really? It looks cool so far. Can't wait to see it when it's done." He said impressed.

"HEY! CARTER! WHO YOU TALKING TO? WE NEED TO CONTINUE PRACTICING!" Travis yelled.

"HANG ON!" Damon yelled back. He looked at me. "I've got to go. He's really fun when he's _not _in training mode." Damon rolled his eyes and ran back to him.

"Ok." I smiled and waved. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. Dria had come back.

"Hey…who was that?" she asked.

"Damon."

"Well you want to watch us fight, now?" she asked me.

"No. I'm going back to my cabin to work on my drawing." I said as I gestured to my sketchbook. A mischievous smile came across her face. She nabbed the book out of my hands and flipped to the first page.

"Oh! I see." She said smirking. "You _like_ him don't you?"

I blushed and felt my ears warm. I must have been blushing majorly if that happened. I snatched it away from her, quickly.

"Y-yeah." I clutched my book to my chest.

"He's cute!" she whispered in my ear.

"I feel left out." Pollux muttered.

"That's because you ARE!" Dria confirmed as she put her hand on her hip. She turned back to me and smiled. "See you later, sis."

I waved my fingers at her, turned, and ran back to my cabin. I was excited to work on my picture. I crawled up in my bunk and set to work. I drew the lining of his lips, his hair, his neck, and chest. As I stared to go into deep details, Will poked his head in the door.

"Hey, are you going to come to dinner?" he wondered.

I looked all around and just now noticed that my siblings were all gone.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." I told him.

He nodded his head and closed the door. I put my drawing up and flew out the door, running to the dining pavilion. I sat down out of breath.

"We've you been?" Celia asked giggling.

"I was too caught up in my sketching." I answered her as a nymph placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Wow. You're dedicated." She said before she took a big bite of food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6. I hope you people like! Enjoy!**

_This Can't Be Real Life! _(Ch. 6)

.:Days Later:.

I quietly ate my BBQ, thinking about how fast the days seemed to pass by. I mean just last week I found out I was a demigod. That's just crazy! I was interrupted by someone snapping their finger in my face.

"Hey! Lila! Were you even listening?" Will asked.

I went red with embarrassment and shook my head.

"Well, I like as I was saying…we're going to play capture the flag right after dinner. We were going over the plan a little now."

"Who's against who?" I asked.

"Um…Hades, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus a.k.a the Red team versus Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, and Aphrodite a.k.a the Blue team." Celia said aloud.

"Cool." I replied even thought I knew we were evenly matched this time.

"We should talk more at the fifteen minutes before Capture the Flag. I don't want the other cabins, _not _on our team, to know our plan." Austin demanded.

We all nodded in agreement, and continued eating. We finished and we started getting ready for capture the flag, when I realized I didn't have a weapon yet. I wanted a bow since I was better at archery then swordplay.

"Celia…I-I don't have a weapon."

"Oh! Go down to the armory shed and get something! Quickly! I'll get you a breastplate, shin guards, and a bracer, ok?" I nodded my head and ran as quick as I could to the armory shed.

I opened the shed door and it creaked with age. I quickly went in and grabbed a decent bow and an ok quiver. They would hold long enough, at least through a game of Capture the Flag…hopefully. I turned to leave and saw a figure in the door way. I froze, not knowing who it was, my eyes wide with fright. I notched an arrow, ready to shoot the person.

"LILA! DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE!" The voice beckoned me. I recognized the voice and put my bow down. I ran up to the boy and punched him in the shoulder.

"_Damon_! Don't _scare_ me like that!" I begged him as he rubbed his arm. He just laughed at me.

"I didn't mean, too! I was looking for you. I went to your cabin and saw you weren't there. I found your siblings and one named Celia said you were here." He explained. Why was Damon looking for _me_? I blushed but I don't think he could see me because of the horrid lighting in the shed.

"Oh. Well now that you've found me…Whatcha need?" I curiously asked my friend.

"We're playing Capture the flag today as you know and thought you needed a weapon," He started. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

", So I brought you something." He motioned me outside behind him. He picked up something and thrust two objects in my hands and I stared at them in awe. In my hands were a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

The bow was red with silver ivy winding up both limbs. The grip was made of black leather and the string was silver. The quiver was also red and had a black strap. Orange flames danced around the bottom of it and they looked as if they were actually moving! The arrow shafts with red with black arrow heads and feathers. I gasped at the beauty of all of it.

"Damon…"

"It's ok if you don't like them." He said expressionless.

"…I-I love them!"

"Really? I made them. You're getting really good at archery and I thought you needed a weapon of your own." He explained modestly. I put them down on the dirt and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thanks." I muttered. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around me after a second of hesitation.

"I've got to go now. Celia wanted me to hurry." I said looking up at him. He was two inches taller than me.

"Ok. See you in the forest…I guess." He yelled at me as I picked up my new bow and ran to my siblings.

"What took you so long?" Celia questioned with worry in her tone and eyes.

"This." I said as I showed her my new bow.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?"

"Damon."

"Cool. Well let's suit you up and Will," she started. ", will tell you our plan."

I slipped on my breastplate and got Kayla to help me get it on properly. I've never used armor before. Anyway I slipped on my bracer, which I needed because of my bow, and shin guards as Will explained the plan to me.

"So, Lila, we want you to be one of the protectors of the flag. You and Celia will be in the trees, making it look like the flag is completely unprotected. All you need to do is shoot the people coming to retrieve it…but not fatally. Just enough to keep them from getting the flag, like shoot them in the leg or something. Austin, you…" Will instructed. At this point I stopped paying attention.

"Lila…you coming?" Celia asked over her shoulder. She was a good twenty feet in front of me. I nodded and ran after her. I saw her climb a tree. My eyes widened at the fact that I can't climb trees.

"Celia!" I said in a loud whisper.

"What?" she replied in the same sharpness.

"I-I can't climb trees."

"Oh. Well grab my hand." She extended her hand to me and we both got a firm grip on one another's forearm. I planted my feet on the tree's trunk and walked up it. I whispered sorry to the naiad's tree I just scrapped my nasty shoes on. "Now go to the opposite side of the flag and watch there."

I nodded my head and platformed my way to the north-east side of the flag, Celia on the south-west side.

I took my bow off my back, pulled an arrow out of my quiver, and notched it. I sat there and waited for about ten minutes. Then I heard a twig snap and a saw a figure approach. I pulled the arrow back to my cheek and aimed, ready to shoot the unknown person.

I saw who it was. He had black, shaggy hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing an orange camp shirt and jeans under his armor. Percy Jackson. Of course they would send _him_. I smirked and let my arrow fly.

"OUCH! What the hades?" he yelled. He looked at his calf and a single arrow was protruding out. I shot another at his other calf and he fell to the ground. I snickered at his confusion.

I jumped down from my hiding place and put my bow on my back. Crossing my arms, I approached him.

"Who are you?" he spat at me angrily.

"Lila Wells, daughter of Apollo." I stated proudly.

"Well that explains the accuracy with the arrows." He grumbled

"Come here!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I slid an arm under his and then over his shoulder. I struggled to drag him, but I found Celia and we kept him as prisoner. Then I left Celia alone to watch Percy and the flag. I crossed the river.

All was calm. Too calm. I readied my bow to prepare myself. Then all hades broke loose. The entire cabin of Ares and Apollo came up, clutching a blue flag, with Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite cabins close behind.

I acted on adrenaline and climbed a tree. I started shooting people in their legs until someone climbed my tree. I panicked and aimed at the person…until I saw who it was. His dark brown locks falling in front of his determined gray eyes, looking down as he watched his footing. He climbed further up the tree.

"Damon?"

"This is the _second_ time today you've tried to shoot me." He said, his voice wavered, going cross-eyed at the arrow in front of his face.

"Oh." I put my bow down. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was going to take out the archer up here." He stated in a duh tone.

"Take me out? Where? The lake for a picnic?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Pick me up at 8." I said winking at him.

"Yeah…well, I better go. Can you do me a favor and go to a different tree? Annabeth made me come up here to stop you…she might be pretty pissed if she knows I didn't."

"Ok." I pecked him on the cheek without thinking and platformed away to a different tree. I looked back, as I went, at Damon and he was as red as my bow. I flushed red too realizing what I just did, but continued to my tree anyway.

I notched another arrow and was prepared to shoot, until…


	7. Chapter 7

_This Can't Be Real Life!_ (Ch. 7)

"THE RED TEAM WINS! YES!" some random person yelled. I smiled and jumped down from my tree and observed the scene before me.

Annabeth was scolding her teammates for not following the plan. Celia was dragging Percy into view with some other Hephaestus kid and that knocked Annabeth out of her ranting mode. She ran over to Percy and she grabbed Percy while the Hephaestus kid let him go. The people she was getting mad at looked relieved. I looked to my right and saw Dria coming into view, rubbing her eyes.

"Where have you _been_?" I asked her.

"Um…well…ha funny story, actually. I-I got bored with this 'capture the flag' business and leaned up against a tree. You know, because the armor is SO heavy. I made a glass of wine, Pollux showed me how to do that by the way, and drained the glass." She began starting her story, slurring her words. I have no doubt it was because of the wine.

"I felt tired after the alcohol set in and took a little nap. When I woke up, I was in enemy territory…in their jail. Yeah. No one came to save me, so I just sat there; I drank another glass, and went back to sleep. Yeah, and here I am now." I rolled my eyes. She stumbled off, making her way towards her cabin. The hang-over _she _was going to have in the morning.

I slowly walked toward my cabin to store my stuff before I went to the campfire sing-a-long. I walked into my cabin and slipped my armor off gave it back to Celia. I didn't know where to put the stuff. After all she's the one who got it out. I put my bow and quiver on my bed. I'll need to get someone to get me some hooks for them.

I slipped into the bath room and freshened up a little. Turns out playing capture the flag makes you a bit grungy.

"LILA! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the sing-a-long! And we sing in that!" I heard one of my sister's yell.

"Coming!" I rolled my eyes and sped to the door. They had already left without me. I see how much they care about me. I ran as quickly as I could to the fire. I got there a little late and they had already sung like two songs. I sat down softly on a random log.

I looked across the fire and saw Damon. He was staring down at the fire apparently deep into thought. His soft, chocolate brown hair draped down in his eyes a little, which caused his eyes to look really cool, with the fire reflected in them. He looked up and caught my gaze. Smiling at me, he waved lightly and went right back into his deep train of thought.

"Hey, people! Any song requests?" Will asked with an excited glint in his eye. Damon perked up at this. Before he stood up to tell Will his request he flashed me an impish smile. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was he up to?

"_I've_ got one." Damon said in a devilish voice.

"Well…what is it?"

"Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz and Ke$ha."

"You gonna sing the male lead?" Will asked him while he searched his iPod touch for the song. Being a child of Apollo if you had any iPod you had almost every song ever written on the thing…and extended memory.

"Yeah. There's someone _specific_ I want to sing the female lead." He eyed me suspiciously. Oh no. He wasn't…no. He nonchalantly walked over to me, stuck a hand out, and smiled at me cheesy.

"Well, Lila?" Damon requested me. I decide to humor him. I softly slipped my hand in his and we made our way back to Will.

Celia grabbed two headset microphones; One for me and the other for Damon. We both snatched one and put them in. I stood on one side of the fire and he stood on the other. We gave Will thumbs up and he started the music. Damon began. I felt my foot to slowly tap to the beat and I closed my eyes.

_I could dream of ways to see you_

_I could close my eyes to dream_

_I could fantasize about you_

_Tell the world what I believe_

_But whenever I'm not with you_

_It's so hard for me to see_

_I need to see a picture of you_

_A special picture just for me, yeah_

Now it was time for me to jump in, right where it sped up. My hips started to rock to the quickened beat. I hadn't noticed until now, but Damon was right behind me. He put his hands on my swaying hips and I…liked it.

_So take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture  
Send a dirty picture to me  
Send a dirty picture  
Send a dirty picture to me  
Send a dirty picture_

He let go of me and we started dancing around to the music. Some of the other campers had gotten up and started to dance, too. It was like a club at the campfire. I really got into it and started to tease him while he sang.

_Snap! Snap! Oh!_

_Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture_

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

He stopped at his part and let me sing mine. The weird thing about singing this with him is that it all seemed like a TV show where it's all random on the show but it's really rehearsed. That's what this felt like. 

_Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture_

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  


We sang the rest of the song together and we even danced together as a pair for it. I slipped my right hand in his left and we danced, slowly at first then faster as the song got faster.

_I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
Fantasize about this with you_

_But the way it's never seen, oh_

_Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap! Oh!_

_Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture_

Snap, uh  
Snap  
Snap  
Click, click... snap!

When we finished our strangely organized, yet not organized dance my arms were draped over his shoulders. He had an arm around my waist and the other on my thigh holding it to his. We were both staring into each other's eyes deeply. He let go of my leg and we slowly got closer. I was so close to his lips that they barely brushed together. Then, all of a sudden, we heard Chiron coughed and we both let go of each other. Yep, that wasn't awkward at _all_.

"I'm glad to see you've made a friend Lila, but something urgent has happened." Chiron said with deep worry in his eyes.

"Attention, campers! I have some dreadful news." There was complete silence and the only sounds you could hear were crickets chirping and the occasional cough.

"Um…L-lady A-Athena. She…she has been…kidnapped." Chiron told us, tears welling up in his eyes. The fire turned blue and sunk down to five feet. This is not good.

**A/N: Hey! Yes I did use Dirty Picture though that isn't the best age appropriate song for them… I love that song. Oh yeah I don't own it by the way (I hope you already know that!) However I did edit the song a little because it was just way too long. Hope you people loved it! **


	8. Chapter 8

_This Can't Be Real Life!_ (Ch. 8)

Both of my hands shot to my mouth and I felt tears build up in my eyes. I looked at Damon, whose mother was Athena, and he was is utter shock. Then all of a sudden he put his head down and shut eyes so tight they looked like they might rip. He looked up at me and a single, hot tear ran down his face.

I walked a little closer to him. I stretched my arms out wrapped my arms around him, tears streaming down my face. I buried my face in his chest and I felt him bury his head in my hair. We broke our hug and I whispered in his ear so softly it's amazing that he even heard me.

"I'm _so _sorry!"

I looked toward the campers behind us. Most of the girls were crying either in their hands or in a guy's chest or they at least looked like they were on the verge of tears. Only a couple of guys were tearing up. I looked in the crowd for Annabeth and saw her golden blonde hair on Percy's chest. He looked at her, whispered something in her ear, and steadied her.

He struggled to stand up, still not recovered completely from my arrows. I imagine at the most it's just a little pain, probably sore. It's amazing what nectar, an Apollo kid, and water can do for a Poseidon kid.

"Chiron. What are we going to do?" He asked him.

"A meeting with the counselors in the morning."

"B-but Chiron…she my mother too! I want to know what's going on straight from you." Damon yelled at him. His hands were clutched into fists and he looked hurt…and a little pissed. Chiron looked at Damon sympathetically.

"Oh, alright. Anyone who is concerned about this matter needs to report to the amphitheater tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, everyone needs to report to their cabins immediately." Everyone slowly got up and took their time going to their cabins. Wow. It's hard to believe seconds before we were having a blast.

"D-Damon." I stuttered. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "She'll be ok." I assured him.

"I-I hope you're right. Olympus will fall without her." He chuckled, attempting to break some of the tension.

I looked at him with worry in my eyes. I took one step toward him, but before I got any closer I was wrapped tightly in his warm arms. He loosened his grip a little and looked me right in my midnight blue eyes. He glanced at my lips then quickly back at my eyes.

Before I even knew what he was doing, his warm lips collided with mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I welcomed the kiss. He may be only kissing me to fill in the hurt and shock from what just happened, but hey I'm not complaining. We softly broke apart when we both couldn't breathe anymore.

"See you in the morning." He whispered. I nodded and we both parted ways.

.:That morning:.

_Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

I groaned and turned my iPod touch alarm off as soon as I found it. Before I got the chance to turn the dang thing off I felt several pillows collide with my head.

"Uh…_Lila_…we're tryin ta sleep!" I heard one of my sister's moan.

"Sorry guys!" I apologized.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could and hurried to the bathroom. Since I'm the first one there _I_ get hot water. I twisted the hot water nob on the shower and adjusted the temperature so I wouldn't get scalded. I stripped all of my clothes off and stood in the heat of the water for a moment. I quickly shampooed my dirty-blonde hair and washed myself down with soap.

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. I forgot to grab my clothes so I had to run out of the bathroom to get my bag. I quickly dried my hair and my body.

I dug around in my bag and found my green shirt that says 'If you can read this…you have _eyes_' and a pair of dark blue shorts. I put my hair up in a high pony tail, letting my bangs fall in front of my midnight blue eyes. I found some socks and slipped my Converses on and tied my favorite half a heart- shaped necklace around my neck. Dria has the other half.

Satisfied with how I looked, I softly tip-toed out of the cabin, careful not to wake anyone up. I looked at my iPod for the time, which was 6:30 a.m. I walked to the dining pavilion and not many people were actually there. All of Athena cabin was there and the counselors of all of the other cabins were there too. I approached my table and gently sat myself down right beside Will.

A naiad brought me a plate of food and a goblet. I asked it for mocha coffee and took a sip.

"Well…you're up early." Will acknowledged with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah." I responded back. We didn't really talk after that. We were both too busy scarfing down our food. I noticed all of Athena cabin leaving so I followed suit. I pushed myself through the group until I saw Damon.

I tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He whipped around in panic but we he saw me he calmed and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Lila! What are you doing up so early?" he asked me surprised.

"I want to know what's going on." I looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

He gave me a huge smile and grabbed my hand. I flushed pink and this caused him to laugh. We walked to the amphitheater. When we sat down Chiron was already down in the center talking to Percy and Annabeth. Then he cleared his throat. I think he has a throat condition or something. He coughs way too much.

"Well obviously we need three heroes to go save her. We're going to send Annabeth to Rachel, the oracle, and get the prophecy." He informed us. Annabeth nodded her head and rushed to the big house.

When she left I began to realize how tired I actually was. I yawned tiredly and gently laid my head down on Damon's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked me.

"Nope." I answered, popping the p.

"Ha. Sarcasm. Gotta love it." He said to no one in particular. I giggled and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again I was looking up into Damon's eyes. He smiled as he gently brushed my hair with his hand.

"She's back, Lila." He said softly. I nodded and sat up. Apparently from the time I fell asleep and now, I had ended up with my head lying on his lap with my legs sprawled out on the stone slab beside me. I rubbed my eyes and turned my attention to the centaur in the amphitheater.

"Alright Annabeth. What was the prophecy?"

"_A goddess of smarts has been taken away,_

_If you make the right decision she will be okay._

_Three skilled archers shall go, bows at the ready,_

_The journey to find her will not be steady._

_Help will come from someone of higher power,_

_But beware it may end up unexpectedly sour._

_If you fail this quest all will fall,_

_The gods on Olympus will destroy all." _

She recited darkly. We all sat there in silence, mulling over what she just said.

"So what does this mean Chiron?" a random Athena kid shouted.

"Well, obviously Athena has been taken away. The next line doesn't make much since now but all in good time. What we need to address is the three archers. The rest of the prophecy is concerning the travel and success of the quest."

"Who are we going to send?" Percy said standing up quickly.

"Sit down, Seaweed brain. The prophecy clearly states that they need archers." Annabeth explained rolling her eyes. He sat down defeated.

I felt a form beside me shift and stand up.

"Chiron, I would like to go. I'm excellent at archery and Athena's my mother." Damon said proudly.

"I agree. We need an Athena to go." Annabeth begged.

"Ok, but that still leaves two and they should be from Apollo." Chiron informed us. "Will?"

Will stood up and cleared his throat. Was he getting the same thing Chiron has?

"Um…I personally think that _I _should go." Will said smugly.

"No, Will. You've already had a couple of quests AND fought in a war. How about someone who _hasn't_ been on a quest yet?" Chiron pondered. I swear I actually saw I light bulb appear over his head.

"Lila…" he whispered then shouted. "LILA! Will you go with Damon?"

"Umm…sure! Sounds a little fun actually."

"Chiron…that still leaves one more person." Clovis from Hypnos cabin, spoke up groggily before he fell back to sleep.

"Ha, ha! Yes, Clovis. But who el-"

"I will!" A girl, about 10, ran up to the edge of the amphitheater. "Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off."


	9. Chapter 9

_This Can't Be Real Life!_ (Ch. 9)

The girl ran down the steps and I got a better view of her. She had long, curly, waist-length, ginger hair that was tied up in a long, white ribbon. Her eyes were aquamarine with gorgeous flecks of dark green scattered throughout them. A small line of freckles were splattered across the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a light purple baby doll top that gently brushed the cuffs on her tan shorts and she wore a pair of purple converse high tops. She was a pretty little girl.

"Claire…are you sure you're ready for this?" Chiron asked her. She shook her head violently. Chiron's eyes narrowed. "Then show me."

She pulled something out of her shorts pocket. It was small, roughly the size of a switchblade. She held it out in front of her and muttered something in Greek. In an instant the small item extended to a full bow. She then pulled out a tube of what looked like Chap Stick and tossed it in the air. It became a quiver and appeared on her back. She aimed and fired, hitting someone's pants so precisely, the pants got stuck in the wall behind them. She did all of this within like five seconds. My mouth dropped in amazement.

"There." She said in a sweet voice.

"Well looks like you've been practicing." Chiron said impressed. "We have our three heroes. Pack your stuff today and be ready by dawn tomorrow heroes." Chiron informed us.

"Wow! She's good!" I muttered in Damon's ear.

"Yeah! Well anyway we need to go pack and get to know Claire a little. I mean we _are_ going to be traveling with her for our quest, so we should at least know her a little." He explained. I nodded my head understandingly. We both got up and Damon walked me to my cabin, and then left after he escorted me there.

I began to stuff my bag with the essentials: clothes, toiletries, you know stuff like that. I also slipped my sketchbook in there, too. I was ready and packed within five minutes. I put my stuff on my bed…I mean I don't need it until tomorrow, right? I opened my cabin and ran right into a small red-headed child. We both fell back on our butts and the breath was knocked out of me. A small red-headed girl was sprawled out in front of me rubbing her head.

"Ouch! Well _that _hurt." Claire muttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I stood up, dusted myself off, and thrust a hand out to the girl. She smiled weakly at me and took my hand.

"It's ok." She looked down at my feet and back up to my head in a sweeping glance. "You're the girl going on the quest too, right?"

"Yeah…I'm Lila by the way."

"Claire." We shook hands and began to talk a little.

"So Claire what cabin are you from?" I asked making small talk.

"Hephaestus." She said proudly, her head held high.

"That's cool and it explains the bow and arrow contraptions."

"Speaking of bows and arrows, who else is going with us? I came in after the first person was announced."

I bit my lip a little just thinking about Damon and I sighed heavenly. "Damon. Damon Carter, son of Athena."

"Cool. A smart one, that's good. He'll keep us out of trouble…hopefully." She giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. I've got to pack!" She told me. I shook my head and she skipped away gracefully. I smiled at her. She was such a sweet girl but she was packed with skill for eleven.

*Later*

I took my casual clothes off and put my pajamas on, climbing into my bunk bed. I had to go to the big house tomorrow morning, and then I will leave for the quest. I gently lay my head on my pillow and closed my eyes and I was asleep. I began to dream…

_I sat in a dark room, and was tightly tied to a cold, metal chair. A rough, cloth material was bound around my eyes. I felt something wet slowly trickle down my left cheek. It was probably blood. I started to struggle a little bit, but that just seemed to make the already tight ropes tighter. I grunted in pain._

"_Now child, struggling will get you nowhere." I heard a voice to my right call._

"_W-whose there?" I asked shakily._

"_That is not very important, is it Lila?" The voice remarked sarcastically. The voice sounded male._

"_How the hades _do _you know my name?" I spat back._

"_Oh so that _is _your name. We were- talking to a young boy and he mentioned a girl named Lila." _

"_You have Damon, too?" I screamed._

"_Finally, so the boy _does _have a name. He wouldn't tell us his name earlier. He he he." The man laughed evilly._

"_Let him go you bastard!" I yelled angrily. _

_ Something zipped through the air and came in contact with my right cheek. I screeched in pain._

"_Don't you _dare _insult me!" I started crying from the pain. I couldn't even rub it to help stop it._

"_W-what d-do y-you w-want? W-what d-did y-you d-do w-with A-Athena?" I said in-between sobs._

"_STOP CRYING! I'm not going to tell you, pitiful demigod." He said hatefully._

"_I'll stop if you take this damn blind fold off of me." I said very mentally hurt._

"_Fine. It doesn't matter if you see me really. I'm not in my immortal form anyway." Footsteps approached me and a cold hand grabbed at the cloth over my eyes. The cloth got half-way off and I gasped in horror. Then- _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I never saw the face of the man… I looked at my iPod's clock and saw that it was 4:37 a.m. I ran my hand through my hair and slowly, quietly slipped out of bed. I groggily walked to the bathroom. I took my clothes off and jumped into the hot, running water.

While I shampooed my hair I thought of my dream. I mean what was that? I certainly hope that not _all_ demigod dreams are real or come true. I quickly finished my shower and dried off with a soft towel. I put my camp-half blood t-shirt on and a pair of shorts. I dried my hair as fast as I could and ran my hair brush through it. Content with how looked I left the cabin and headed to the Big house.

I glanced at my iPod's clock; 5:30. When I got to the Big house the lights were already on. I knocked on the door and no one came. I let myself in and was greeted with two people yelling at each other. I walked in and watched the people fight from afar…I mean who doesn't like a good fight, right?

"…I need to go with her dad!" someone yelled.

"But only three people can go on a quest and don't call me your father!" another yelled.

"She's my sister and you ARE my father!"

"You weren't meant to happen, Dria!"

"Well, you were the one who got my mother _drunk_! I guess being the god of wine doesn't _always_ have its upsides, huh Dionysus!" So it was Dionysus and Dria. I approached them a little.

"Alexandria! You better watch your mouth! And you're not going and that's final!"

"But that's where you're wrong!"

"Dria, I am your father and the camp leader and you are to listen to me!"

"Oh so you DO admit you're my father."

Dionysus sputtered in frustration. This is where I decided to put down my fake popcorn and intervene. Vines were starting to sprout everywhere and remembering how I got my scar…I just don't want that to happen again.

"H-hi." I quietly muttered. Dionysus was red in his face but when he saw me he calmed a little.

"Oh hello Lila. You're here earlier than you had to be."

"I had a...nightmare." I said truthfully. Dria looked pissed and left in a huff.

Thankfully, before it got TOO awkward, Damon walked in rubbing his face.

"Ouch! What's wrong with your sister, Lila? She just slapped me and muttered something about me taking her place in the quest or… something?" He complained.

Dionysus scoffed, rolled his eyes, and waved it off leaving the room. Damon and I stared at each other awkwardly and then just shrugged it off. As if on cue, Claire skipped in with Chiron closely behind her.

"Well, you two are in here early. Where's Mr.D?" Chiron asked.

"Well…he…um…I don't even know anymore." Damon sputtered out.

"Ok…well come with me children. I need to discuss the quest with you a little more before you three leave." We followed him to a back room.

**Sorry this took so long. I had temporary writer's block, but last night I was able to come up with the dream and the fight so I feel it was a well-deserved wait. R&R **


End file.
